


Uma interação inesperada

by JoaoVictorOF



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoaoVictorOF/pseuds/JoaoVictorOF
Summary: Brett se surpreende com a forma em que tem pensado em um dos moradores de Pelican Town após um acontecimento recente. Topar com Alex levantando pesos em seu quarto fora uma experiência desconcertante, para dizer o mínimo. Alex fora rude e esnobe desde a chegada do novo fazendeiro na cidade, mas se as suas ações na última semana e tudo o que disse após o acidente forem um indício de suas intenções, Brett acredita  que o jogador de grid ball tenha mudado e esteja interessado em conhecê-lo melhor. Brett não pode negar o quão disposto está a ficar com o garoto.(Baseado parcialmente em alguns dos heart events do jogo. Pensada como uma one-shot, sujeito a atualizações.)
Relationships: Alex (Stardew Valley)/Original Male Character(s), Alex/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley), Player/Villagers (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Stardew Valley





	Uma interação inesperada

**Author's Note:**

> Fic bem básica, pensada como uma one-shot mostrando o momento do jogo em que o fazendeiro, aqui chamado Brett, tem sua primeira interação mais íntima com um dos pretendentes, Alex.

Brett estava em seu quarto, deitado na cama, pensando na cena que acabara de presenciar.

O dia começou bem. Após fazer todo o trabalho habitual na fazenda durante a manhã e almoçar, decidiu fazer um bolo para o café da tarde. Logo percebeu que havia se esquecido de comprar farinha na mercearia do Pierre na noite anterior, como havia programado, então saiu rumo à loja para comprar um saco. Ao chegar na mercearia pouco tempo depois, viu um aviso: "Fechado. Pierre tem uma consulta no médico." 

Brett decidiu então pedir algumas xícaras de farinha para um de seus colegas na cidade e logo se lembrou de Evelyn. Ele e a doce senhora haviam se tornado muito próximos, já que ele sempre a presenteava com algumas das tulipas que cultivava em seu jardim e conversava com ela quando a via na praça central, então achou que ela não negaria um favor tão pequeno e talvez até lhe desse algumas dicas sobre a melhor forma de assar seu bolo, sendo ela a melhor cozinheira de Pelican Town. Ao chegar na casa de Evelyn, bateu na porta e logo foi atendido pela senhora.

— Oi, Brett! Fico feliz com a sua visita, mas não estava esperando que alguém viesse hoje. A casa está toda bagunçada, mas entre! Fique à vontade. George está dormindo; sei que ele pode ser meio duro com visitas, então não precisa temer nada. 

— Muito obrigado, dona Evelyn, mas não precisa se incomodar. Não quero entrar nem gastar seu tempo. Vim aqui só para pedir algumas xícaras de farinha. Quero fazer um bolo, mas não tenho em casa e o Pierre está fechado. 

— Ah, sem problemas! Nunca falta farinha de trigo aqui em casa, já que uso sempre para preparar meus famosos biscoitos. Eu poderia fazer uma fornada para você qualquer dia desses. — Evelyn tinha a mania de presentear a todos que gostava com seus biscoitos. Eram deliciosos, mas Brett ainda não havia comido todos os que ela havia dado na semana passada. — Venha até a cozinha. Aqui, pode levar esse pote, desde que me devolva amanhã! —ela riu. 

Evelyn começou a procurar a farinha em cada armário, mas não encontrou. Irritada, disse: 

— Alex deve ter usado a farinha e colocado no nariz dele... Aquele menino faz suas receitas e enfia tudo no lugar errado, sem falar nos ovos que consome numa velocidade inacreditável. Abri a geladeira essa manhã e não tinha um sobrando, acredita! — ela disse com indignação. — Querido, pode subir até o quarto dele e o chamar para vir buscar? Eu mesma iria, aproveitava a viagem para dar uns tapas naquele menino pela bagunça que faz na casa, mas é capaz de que eu morra subindo aquelas escadas até o quarto. 

Brett hesitou por um momento, mas aceitou logo em seguida. 

Diferente do que aconteceu consigo e Evelyn, Brett não se relacionara bem com o neto da senhora quando chegou no Vale há alguns meses. O garoto era extremamente arrogante. Andava com o nariz sempre em pé, cheio de bravata. Fazia comentários em alta voz sobre seus feitos atléticos e a carreira de jogador que sonhava para si no futuro. Isso sem mencionar as vezes em que Brett o pegou rindo de sua falta de jeito com o trabalho pesado da fazenda. 

Mas as coisas haviam mudado. Nas últimas semanas, Alex havia parado com suas provocações e se aberto mais. Brett não sabia como definir a relação entre os dois. 

Um dia na praia, ele havia puxado assunto quando encontrou Brett pescando. Os dois falaram sobre o tempo e algumas outras coisas. Alex até resolveu tentar o ensinar a jogar grid ball, seja lá o que fosse esse esporte, e elogiou as tentativas de Brett em aprender como manusear a bola, mas então voltou a falar de si mesmo e de sua carreira, sobre como deixaria a vila e todos os moradores medíocres pra trás um dia. "Ual. Você é incrivelmente arrogante.", disse Brett na ocasião antes de ir embora sem olhar para trás. Ele se perguntava se havia sido duro demais com esse comentário. 

Mas por trás de toda a imagem de valentão, Alex escondia alguns traumas. Uma vez, ele o pegou falando com seu cachorro sobre tudo o que os dois passaram juntos. Quando viu que Brett estava por perto e ouvira sua conversa, Alex não foi rude. Explicou para ele a história de seus pais e o motivo pelos quais morava com seus avós. Brett ouvira tudo, sentiu pena pela história do jogador e pedira desculpas pelo comentário na praia. "Sem problemas, eu mereci.", foi a reposta que recebera antes que Alex voltasse para casa. 

Esses e outros momentos passaram por sua cabeça enquanto subia as escadas. Fato era que gostaria de ter uma amizade com Alex. Os dois tinham quase a mesma idade e ele parecia ser leal e gentil com seus outros amigos, se o que Evelyn dizia para ele sobre seu neto era verdade, ainda que fosse exibido. Era disso que precisava, já não aguentava mais falar apenas sobre botânica com Evelyn, gestão de negócios com o prefeito, pescaria com Willy... A vida no Vale estava ficando chata muito rapidamente... 

Havia chegado na porta do quarto. Perdido em seus pensamentos, ele abriu sem bater. 

Deparou-se com Alex levantando pesos, sem camisa, usando apenas um short verde escuro e nada mais. 

O tempo pareceu congelar naquele momento constrangedor, mas Brett agradeceu depois; a visão que tinha diante de si era impressionante. O rapaz era extremamente musculoso e atraente, não tinha como negar. Seu rosto, compenetrado nas repetições que os braços faziam com halteres enormes e pesados, estava coberto de suor que escorria para o seu torso, composto por um peitoral bem definido e um abdômen esculpido em pedra. A visão lembrava uma escultura da Grécia antiga, com as quais ele estava tão familiarizado graças ao seu interesse em estudar história — feitas para representar o ideal da masculinidade. A única diferença era que Alex não estava completamente nu, pensou mais tarde com certa malícia e culpa. 

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que Alex erguesse a cabeça para perceber o intruso em seu quarto. Quando se deu conta, largou repentinamente ou pesos, que caíram com um tremendo baque no chão de madeira, e disse: 

— Ah, oi... Eu não percebi que alguém tinha batido na porta. 

— Eu não bati. — foi o que Brett conseguiu dizer. — Foi mal, estava distraído.

— Ah, bem... Eu estava no meio do meu treino. Desculpe, por isso estou sem camisa. — Ele disse, com certa timidez puco característica. Brett riu internamente com o comentário. — Pode entrar, se quiser. — Ele disse enquanto se sentava na cama. 

Brett entrou e fechou a porta. Constrangido, passou alguns segundos olhando para a decoração do cômodo, buscando na medida do possível desviar o olhar do corpo atraente do rapaz. As paredes de madeira, cobertas por um papel de parede marrom com estampas de bolas de grid ball, estavam cheias de posters de jogadores famosos do esporte, ele presumiu. Em um dos cantos, haviam outros alteres e pesos de tamanhos variados, alguns bem leves enquanto outros eram extremamente pesados. Ele não pôde evitar admirar a capacidade física de Alex. Notou também vários troféus, no mínimo 7, posicionados em cima de uma estante ao lado da cama do atleta, além de algumas revistas, também sobre grid ball.

Percebendo o olhar do fazendeiro, Alex quebrou o gelo:

— São os troféus que ganhei em alguns campeonatos realizados aqui e nas cidades vizinhas. Alguns são da época da escola.

— Você parece ter tido muito sucesso. É um número impressionante de troféus. — Ele disse, tentando ser gentil.

— Pode até ser, mas não foi o bastante para me tirar daqui. Mesmo depois de tantos anos de dedicação, nenhum dos times maiores me aceitaram, seja aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar. As vezes acho que não sou bom o suficiente. Tenho 20 e tantos anos e venho tentando há anos entrar na liga quando a maioria dos jogadores profissionais — ele gesticulou para os posters — entra com 16. Meu maior destaque atual é trabalhar num quiosque de sorvete. — Pontuou o comentário com um sorriso irônico.

A honestidade inesperada de Alex comoveu Brett. Ele também sabia o que era ter inseguranças sobre a vida profissional. Sentou-se ao lado de Alex e disse:

— Não o conheço bem, sendo sincero, mas eu reparo no seu esforço e dedicação. Você realmente parece gostar desse esporte e, pelo visto — ele gesticulou para os pesos e para as revistas técnicas na estante — tem treinado muito pra conseguir realizar seu sonho. Sendo honesto, eu também não estava feliz com a vida que eu levava, então vim para cá tentar realizar o sonho do meu avô, já que não tinha nada a perder. Estou aqui há pouco tempo e tive que batalhar muito pra começar, mas as coisas estão se endireitando. Você parece ser muito obstinado. Se continuar tentando, sei que vai conseguir realizar seu sonho ou correr atrás de um novo. Digo isso porque é o que eu gostaria que tivessem dito para mim algum tempo atrás. Sei como se sente. 

Mantiveram-se em silêncio por um tempo, olhando para o nada. 

— Muito obrigado, cara. É um bom conselho. — Alex disse, finalmente. — Eu reparei que nunca pedi desculpas pela forma como agi com você quando chegou. Eu sinto muito, não sei porque fui tão babaca. Eu venho querendo dizer isso há um tempo, mas estava inseguro. Você parece ser um cara legal e inteligente, tem feito um bom trabalho com a fazenda. Você veio em boa hora. — Ele riu e estendeu a mão. Brett estendeu a sua também em um aperto de mãos firme.

— Não tem problema, de verdade. — Disse ele com sinceridade. 

Algum tempo se passou antes que Alex finalmente perguntasse: 

— Ahm, o que você veio fazer no meu quarto no fim das contas? 

— AH É! Nossa, eu me perdi completamente. Evelyn queria que você fosse lá embaixo e achasse o pote de farinha, eu preciso pra fazer um bolo. Ela acha que você foi o último a usar e deve saber onde guardou. Ela também reclamou da falta de ovos e disse que você devia ir comprar mais assim que pudesse, mas não hoje; Pierre está fechado, só pra avisar. 

— Ah sim. Eu realmente usei a farinha para fazer panquecas e guardei no armário mais alto sem querer junto com meus suplementos por engano, deve ser por isso que ela não achou. A falta de ovos também é culpa minha, eu sempre como ovos crus pela manhã. — Ele se levantou, alongando-se. 

— Isso é nojento, você pode se infectar com Salmonella. 

— Que nada, é um risco pequeno. Ovos crus são melhores para o crescimento muscular e esse corpo aqui não se mantém sozinho. — Ele complementou o comentário flexionando os braços. — Impressionante, não é?

— O que aconteceu com a sua humildade repentina de dois segundos atrás, eu me pregunto? — Brett disparou, levemente constrangido novamente com a nudez do rapaz.

— Estou brincando com você! — ele riu. — Vamos, eu pego a farinha.

Desceram as escadas um após o outro. Chegando na cozinha, Evelyn disse: 

— Nossa, finalmente! Achei que vocês tinham morrido lá em cima. Alex, pegue a farinha. 

— Pode deixar. — Alex pegou a farinha no armário mais alto, sem auxílio nenhum de um banco ou coisa do tipo. Além de atlético também era bem alto, Brett notou. — Pronto, aqui está. 

— Obrigado, Alex. Obrigado, dona Evelyn. — Brett disse enquanto a velha enxia seu pote com farinha. — Eu prometo devolver o pote amanhã. 

— Não se incomode, querido. Eu peço para Alex ir buscar amanhã de manhã. Ele vai ter que comprar ovos na venda mesmo, já que engole todos os que compro na semana, não é? E da próxima vez, guarde as coisas no lugar certo!

Ela riu junto ao neto. Ele a beijou e disse: — Tudo bem, vô. Me desculpe. — A dinâmica dos dois era bonita. Alex era um doce com sua avó, pelo visto. Ele o levou até a porta e disse: — Amanhã de manhãzinha passo na fazenda, pode ser?

— Claro. E se não se importa, eu gostaria de retribuir o favor dando uma cesta de ovos das minhas galinhas. Elas são bem tratadas e Demetrius as vacinou contra doenças. Assim você pode engolir quantos quiser sem medo, que tal? 

— Seria ótimo! Tudo bem então, combinado!

Os dois se despediram. Brett foi para casa e bateu seu bolo, pensando o tempo todo no rapaz.

Alex era gentil, como sua avó, percebeu... E muito bonito também, não havia como negar. O fazendeiro foi para cama, pensando em como a experiência poderia finalmente servir como o início de uma amizade verdadeira entre os dois; _ou quem sabe algo mais_ , _se Alex também for do tipo que gosta de homens_ , como desconfiava. Não ia negar seu novo interesse,mas havia pouco a ser feito além de esperar pelo melhor e por novas oportunidades para se aproximar do jogador. 


End file.
